The role of eicosanoids and other inflammatory mediators in causing asthma and nonspecific airway reactivity is being examined using bronchoscopy, alveolar lavage, allergen instillation and drug treatment (steroids, cyclooxygenase and 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors).